Missions of Life: Operation Tratie
by happyfacehappyface
Summary: Sequal to 15 undercover missions of tratie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey New story woop woop. Okay so I have a challenge. I just saw Sharkboy and Lavagirl for like the 100****th**** time and when I, like every other time, went on fanfiction to notice that they deleted their category. I searched them and found their stories once again though, but the problem I they are all old and some not even well written. Some aren't even finished so here's the challenge. Write a story about sharkboy and lavagirl in the misc. category and whoever I think is best gets to choose major details throughout the first 5 chapters for this story. If you do this review me saying so, or send me a shoutout on twitter narnianiara so you can be sure I read yours. Ok guys I'm sorry this isn't an actual story but this would make my day and I'm on spring break so I have a lot of time! Sooo do you accept the challeng? **


	2. 1 The Music

**Hey Hey Hey soooryy I just posted the name and everything and just left you hanging for oh goodness how long! So I think it seems only right to post again on Easter when we can only assume this couple became famous because of the ever known chocolate bunny prank. Okay enough about this let's get going with the story.**

The Music

"Katie, I've been thinking about the wedding."

"Oh have you now, because every time I try and ask you something about it, you go hide behind a lamp and whisper, 'If I can't see her, she can't see me.' " Travis came over to my bunk shaking his head as if talking to a little kid.

"Katie dear, that's because you're talking about boring details like colors."

"Green and blue."

"What people to invite."

"Almost everyone, this is going to be a big wedding."

"And what to serve at the reception."

"Half vegetarian food and half normal food."

"But what is really important is who will sing at our wedding. I mean Apollo is letting us choose anyone, this is a huge decision."

"And deciding when the wedding should be wasn't?"

"Um well I mean it was but."

"Travis, first of all the wedding will be on Easter and I already picked One Direction."

"Oh, I see what you did there, and one who?"

"One Direction, you know the British boy band everyone is always talking about."

"You chose them? I mean over anyone you could have chosen?"

"But have you seen Harry's hair or Niall jump or Louis's suspenders?"

"Look, Katie, I don't know what those names have to do with anything but why wasn't I apart of this decision?

"You didn't want to participate in any of the other stuff so how was I supposed to know that you wanted to help me in this?"

"I don't know, Katie, you could have asked." Travis was red in the face walking around my cabin luckily there was no one else in my cabin besides us. I ran up to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Please forgive me" He looked away and I kissed him again. "Please, Travis." Another kiss. This continued until we were full on making out and Travis seemed a lot more relaxed. "Travis if it will make you feel better, I will let you meet them and then if you still don't like them I will let you pick another person." Travis looked at me and I was distracted by his startling blue eyes that I didn't realize what he was doing until I being twirled around the room, Travis's muscular arms wrapping around me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Deal" His husky voice sent shivers down my spine. I smiled remembering that I was going to marry this man. Travis ran out the door yelling back, "I'll meet them tomorrow."

I quickly snapped back to reality and shook my head. Time to plan a play date with One Direction and my fiancé. The next day I didn't see Travis at all. Apparently Apollo picked him up early in the morning and took him to hang with the boys. It was only after the campfire when I saw him again.

"So what do you think" I asked him hesitantly. He came over to me and enveloped me in a hug before letting go and jumping up and down.

"I love carrots!" And that was all I needed to know that One Direction was singing at our wedding. I smiled at my fiancé talking on the phone with Zayn. All I could hear was "No, your hair is fantastic." I laughed life will never be boring with him. I was going to bed when Travis walked in and lifted me up bridal style. "Where are you taking me?"

"I want you to sleep in my bed tonight."

I smiled, "Okay." I was playing with the ring on my finger when I looked up to see Travis with confused expression.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I was just wondering if you picked the cake without me too."  
>I looked up with a guilty expression. "Is double chocolate, fine with you?"<p>

"Perfect." I thought about everything, it really was perfect.

**I may have drowned this chapter in sap and fluff but I did it to make up for my lack of updates. You guys like? Review and tell me or follow me on twitter narnianiara, you guys are awesome for staying with me through my lack of updates.**


	3. 2 That Chick

**I know I posted one chapter promised to post more and just left, I mean who does that. Well it's finally summer and I won't promise with words that I will update I will promise with well updates. Sooo without further adieu…*I do not own pjo* **

2. That chick

"Miranda, can you believe she asked if she could talk to him, to him, my fiancé!" I used my whiny voice I had become extremely good at using to impersonate her voice. "'Katie, I know you're talking but can I see Travis for a sec then you can talk to him again later.' I mean what is she Kanye?"

"Katie, I think you're taking this out of proportion." I glared at my sister before she quickly fled while yelling over her shoulder, "Just think about it."

I shook my head what did she know, I mean she's already married with her perfect life. No stupid, Winnie the Pooh looking girl is checking out her husband. Travis isn't even married to me yet so if he wanted he could still leave me, the choice was still there. I kept thinking to myself until I bumped into Connor.

"Hey, Katie, where's your other half?"

"Probably off canoodling with that gank."

"Do I sense some hostility?"

"Yes, yes you do sense hostility! Why, you may want to know because some chick is trying to steal my man! I went through Hades to be with that boy and some girl just thinks she can come shake her barely covered rump and run into the sunset with Travis on a freaking unicycle!" I looked over to see Connor on the ground laughing holding his stomach.

"You-you-you said rump and unicycle, really Katie?" I glared. I could feel my nostrils flaring.

"I can see it in her eyes!"

"Okay, Katie, how about you just go talk to Travis about it."

I was about to yell at Connor again before I realized that was a brilliant idea. I gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, Connor."

I ran around looking around camp for Travis until I finally heard his voice behind the camp store. I was about to call out to him before I heard the voice of the devil itself.

"But Travis I just want one little kiss."

"I'm engaged. I told you that." I smiled at that.

"You didn't have a problem last time. So what some scraggily scarecrow of a girl comes around and we can't have fun anymore? C'mon Travie."

"She is not a 'scraggily scarecrow of a girl' she is the Aphrodite of women, and I love her. Our days of having fun are over and they will never happen again." I heard silence so I decided to look at what was going on. I saw that chick rubbing all over my man leaning into him!

"Woman, I will end you!" I saw the chick jump back and fall on her rump. Yes, I like saying rump ok.

"Katie, darling, I was just telling Travis about how excited I was about the wedding."

"Don't you mean Travie; don't even start with me ok. If I catch you near him again I will stuff a unicycle down your throat. Oh and I don't want to see you near the wedding either." As the little piglet dragged herself away I looked over at a cowering Travis.

He managed to whimper out a small, "I love you."

"Travis, I'm not mad at you. I heard you defend me and you were really sweet. This is why I want to marry you. I shouldn't have gotten so jealous over that chick anyways."

"Katie, I will always defend you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Girls like that aren't even close to being worthy of being in your presence. Sweetie, if I could move our wedding date to tomorrow I would." I smiled up at Travis. I really was lucky to have him. I knew that I didn't have to say anything but all Travis had to do was look into my eyes and know that I also felt everything he just said to me. "Oh and a unicycle, really Katie?"

"I saw it in her eyes!" I couldn't help but laugh along when Travis started chuckling. I stopped laughing as something entered my mine. "You used to have fun with that chick?"

"Well you see, Katie-kat, I was a player back then you know. I couldn't help myself. Believe it or not Savannah used to be a nice girl."

"Oh that's her name." I thought about it, I guess that did sound right. I grabbed Travis's hand as we walked to the arena. I had some pent up rage I needed to get rid of.

**Hint to my best friend reading this yes I chose that name for a reason for everyone else review and tell me how I did. I know not really my best I'm trying to get back into this. Okay bye darlings. Bye the way I tried to add more comedy and less fluff this time. **


	4. 3 Our Song

**Hai guys ^_^ OK so I didn't update because fanfiction was being a total jerk, it won't let me update new stories stories so I tell you more at the bottom about that and I'll and stop wasting your guys time when you could be reading this story….Ok I don't own PJO …but if I did Katie and Travis would be cannon!**

3. Our Song

"Travis!" I yelled all through camp trying to find my favorite son of Hermes. "Travis, where are you!" I finally spotted Travis's curly hair hiding behind his cabin.

"Travis, what are you." I was cut off by him shoving his hand over my mouth.

"Katie, shush, I'm hiding from Chiron." We could suddenly hear the clip-clipping of hooves and Travis grabbed my hand and took off toward my cabin. After our breathing was back to normal I yelled at him.

"What in Hades was that about?"

"Katie-Kat, calm down, Connor and I just stole some candy from the camp store and Chiron saw us." I sighed and reached out my hand. I kissed Trav's cheek as he passed me my Twix.

"So, my sweet, what did you need my glorious presence for?" I put my finger up signaling for him to give me one minute to finish chewing. I had taken a big bite and the silence grew awkward. I looked over at Travis who was still waiting for me to finish and I started laughing. Travis began laughing too and I soon began choking on my Twix. Travis rushed over to me patting my back while I did a weird mixture of laughing and choking. Finally I had managed to swallow and I wiped the tears form my eyes.

"I'm good now."

Travis smiled. "So now that you're finished dying and all what did you need me for again?"

"We don't have a song." I began to grow frantic again.

Travis just stared at me like I grew a second head. "A song? That's what you are so worried about?"

"Well the band has to know what to play when we dance to our song." Travis pulled my laptop out and went on youtube.

"Let's find a song then." We spent hours listening to thousands of song until it was time for dinner. Travis held me up as we tiredly walked to the pavilion. I ate still worried over the fact that the wedding was coming up and we didn't even have a song. I had been months since Travis had asked me and I had just started planning it with Annabeth and Miranda. They were shocked to find that Travis and I didn't have a song. I finished eating quickly and headed to the campfire. Travis was already sitting at our usual place. I laid my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his head on my shoulder. I looked over at Nyssa and Will singing love songs for the campfire since it was Drew's birthday. Travis looked down on me and said, "Let's dance." After I got over my shock I shook my head. I listened to the lyrics as we slowly danced to the music the only couple up.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance  
>I'll spin you around won't let you fall down<br>Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet  
>Give it a try, it'll be alright<em>

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment.  
>Take it in, feel it all and hold it<br>Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
>We're doing this right.<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love<br>Spotlight's shining it's all about us  
>It's oh, oh, all<br>About uh, uh, us  
>And every heart in the room will melt<br>This is a feeling I've never felt  
>But it's all about us<em>

_Suddenly I'm feeling brave  
>Don't know what's got into me<br>Why I feel this way  
>Can we dance, real slow?<br>Can I hold you, real close?_

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment  
>Take it in, feel it all and hold it<br>Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right_

_[Chorus]___

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
>Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it<br>Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
>Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it<br>Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
>Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it<br>Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

_[Chorus x2]_

We stopped dancing at the end and I saw the fire reflected in Travis's eyes. He slowly bent down and kissed me. I then saw his eyes spark and he started twirling me around.

"Katie, that's our song!" I started laughing.

"Yes, of course that should be our song!" I looked over and saw Annabeth and Miranda giving me a thumbs up and the whole Aphrodite cabin taking pictures and cooing. I ignored all of them and told Will and Nyssa to sing the song again while also telling them that they are singing it at our reception. They beamed at me and began to play while all the rest of the couples began to get up and start dancing again.

Travis smiled again. "I can't wait to marry you."

"I can't wait to marry you, either." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you and I love our song."

**Soooooo yeah for some reason I can't find a button to push that says I read the guidelines even though I've searched the page a thousand time. I can't help but think theres something that I'm missing and you guy are thinking I'm stupid but oh well. Time for me to talk. The Sea of Monster cast is almost all filled. Clarisse, Chris, Zoe and others are just so ahhhhh! Gorgeous and yes Annabeth is now a rightfully blonde :D Too bad Katie and Travis aren't in itbut if they were who would play them? Seriously I would for you guys to review and tell me actors and actresses that you think should play them if they were in the movie. I would love to see who you guy picture. I will post on here who most people said and who I love the most. Okay this is super long so just pm me or follow me on twitter so mention me so we can talk about the sea of monsters cast which even though the movie is probably going to infuriate me are so fabulous! Kk dominoffect4 go follow or make a twitter just to talk to me I don't have a lot of friends that understand my obsession :p **


	5. Dear Diary

**Dear Diary**

**I don't Own PJO!**

Travis ran around camp searching for Katie. Every person he asked gave a different answer as to where they thought she would be. Travis sighed ready to pull his curls out when he decided to check her cabin again.

"Hello, is anyone here? You guys really shouldn't leave you door open, anyone could just come in and prank your cabin. I was talking about Connor, of course, guys." I face palmed when I realized that I was just rambling to myself in an empty cabin. I plopped down own Katie's bed only to jump back up after sitting on something. I searched under her blankets to find a diary. I smirked seeing that the diary was open. I sat thinking what say I should go to and see what my dear kitty-kat thinks about. I decided the day I asked out Jenna Kates on a date right in front of Katie.

_May 25, 2012,_

_I saw Travis today...he was asking out another girl that wasn't me. It had been a week since his last girlfriend so I sort of expected it. _

Travis winced at that sentence.

_I spent my entire morning in the Aphrodite cabin getting advice and a makeover. They simply put me in white skinny jeans, a mint button up shirt and mint flats. My hair was curled with a white headband pulling it back. I was going to ask out Travis. Yeah I know surprise diary, but I thought that maybe if I made the first move then everything would go from there. _

Travis remembered how Katie looked that day. It almost made him ant to forget about making her jealous and just ask her out that moment, but he stuck to his stupid plan.

_But diary he had his eyes on Jenna Kates, this week. Next week it will be some other girl and I will have to smile and watch and pretend I don't care. Maybe it would be easier if I insulted him more. Maybe if I pretended I hated him enough then I will eventually believe myself. That's the new plan no more of trying to get his attention. Plan Hate Travis has started. _

Travis flipped the page still depressed over what he just read.

_May 26, 2012, _

_I failed diary. HE smiled and winked at me and I feel for him again. Hard. HE said he just broke up with Jenna because she didn't like Connor and he couldn't be with a girl that didn't like Connor. He said he's still looking for the right girl then he winked and smiled at me! I was walking from the garden later when I heard someone in the Aphrodite cabin crying and being consoled with tons of chocolate. I then heard Jenna trying to talk and cry at the same time. "H-h-h -he said that he was in love with someone else, a-a-and he was just using m-m-me." I quickly walked to my cabin thinking about what I just heard. In love with someone else hmm. I bet it's the new girl that just came today. Cues sigh here. _

I closed Katie's diary thinking about what I just read. I was such an idiot then, trying to make her jealous and other schemes to get her to like me when all along she already liked me and she was ready to ask ME out. I groaned thinking how much sooner we could have gotten together if I wasn't so stupid. I wrote a note in Katie's diary and went to plan a prank with Connor.

Katie's P.O.V.

I lay on my bed after an exhausting afternoon. I was helping Annabeth rearrange her book collection. I went to go write in my journal when I noticed some writing that wasn't mine, confused I began to read.

_July 30, 2012_

_I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you. I now know how much trouble I put you through and I'm sorry for that. I hope you know that I will never treat you like that ever again and I love you more than you will ever know. I can't wait for you to be my wife. I will make up for every time I made you cry, every time I made you mad, and every time I made you sad I promise. _

I smiled thinking of my future life with Travis. What he didn't know was that all the heart-breaking things he put me through were all worth it. As I was getting ready to take a nap the smile stayed on my face and my smile only got bigger when I realized that my bed now smelled like Travis.

**This was a spare of the moment kind of idea and it's definitely not my favorite but I needed to update so I hope you guys like it. Bye guys..oh and I just got an instagram, just thought I'd say that because I'm currently looking at weird pictures of my friends. Ok byeeeee. **


	6. 6 Travis's vows

**I've been gone for a really long time and I have a lot to make up I know but if any of you could help me I can't seem to be able to make any new stories…but I guess I'll apologize more at the end of this little thing. **

** 's vows**

Travis paced the room racking his brain. Why, you might ask. Well, Travis had to write his vows and right now he had nothing. He loved Katie, and sure he could be very smooth with his words (how do you think he's survived after people discover all the pranks he's pulled) but this was different, it was his wedding. Connor watched in amusement as his brother slipped on one of the various clothing items strewn across the room. His look soon softened to pity as his brother began to stress more and more. He searched in Travis's drawer, smiling in triumph when he found what he needed. Travis later stopped pacing to see a note left on his bed and his brother gone. He began to read. The note Travis saw, was addressed to Demeter about a year ago when he and Katie had began dating. He remembered that he had written this to convince Demeter to let him date Katie.

_It wasn't like the other times when I liked someone just to like someone. I needed her, whether we were in a couple or no. I only needed to know that she was alive, safe, okay. I would break if I ever saw her green orbs dim, if her smile didn't blind, if her personality didn't shine. Her presence was my life and her lively chatter fueled the beating of my heart. Her biting sarcasm gave me the will to walk, her unending grace gave me the ability to eat or drink, her feminine ferocity opened my eyes in the morning. The list goes on with her many qualities matching up with my many functions of life. Her sadness weakens me and her tears cut me. If Katie ceased to exist, I could not function, I could not love. If Katie ceased to exist, so would I. _

Travis smiled to himself and pumped his fist into the air. He had found his wedding vows.

**Ugh You guys probably gave up on this right, my bad. How was your Thanksgiving though? I would love if you guys reviewed and tried to get me motivated. I should be updating again later tonight. So night till then or just follow my on twitter or instagram and talk to meee or if you just wanted to see what I looked like (trust me you're not missing much) at symfonysoldier –twitter, symfonysoldier-instagram Bye Babies!**


	7. 7 Tangled

** Talk about M.I.A huh? I could give you guys a ton of excuses like being a junior is hard, school is tough, I'm always swamped with chores, but to be honest I'm growing and when I'm not eating I'm sleeping. I'm back now though so does that count? No? OK I get it. I'll just let you guys read the story and shutup. **

Katie and I were watching Tangled when she paused the movie and looked at me.

"Katie, are you ok? Why are your eyes so big?" I looked at Katie concerned considering she just paused her favorite movies.

"We're them!" I stared at her still not understanding. "Travis, they are the fairytale version of us!''

"They being.." I was still processing what she was saying.

"Rapunzel and Flynn, Travis think about it." Flynn is a thief, cocky, and a jerk who meets a sheltered, curious, good girl who discovers a new world." I did think about it. Katie's dad tried to keep her away from everything before she came to camp, afraid that a monster would find her. I helped her learn about the demigod life early on. I also remembered the first time I pranked her and she punched me and she then hit me with a frying pan while we were both on kitchen duty. Katie also had pet chameleon named rascal that she gave to a younger sibling that had to leave camp for a boarding school. I saw all the resemblances between Katie and Rapunzel right down to the eyes and the color of Rapunzel's hair in the end of the movie. However, I didn't see where Katie was getting at about the resemblance between Flynn and me.

"I see that you're finally processing and although you are denying in your head that you and Flynn are alike you totally are. It's uncanny." She trailed off thinking. She then looked at me at the same time I came to a realization.

"Aphrodite." We both said at the same time. I brought Katie's head into my chest and closed my eyes and Aphrodite flashed into the room. She looked sheepishly at us.

"Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag."

Katie glared at Aphrodite. "I think you should explain."

"You guys are just so cute, I couldn't resist selling you story. I though a modern fairytale version would be perfect!" Her smile was becoming almost blinding.

"Do you do this with all the couples you think are cute?" I muttered.

She looked sheepish again. "Welllll, not exactly all of them, but if paid attention to most chick flicks a little more closely you might recognize a few." We shook our heads because what else could you do with Aphrodite. "It has been nice divulging secrets to you guys, but I've got a date." I shielded Katie again as Aphrodite flashed back out.

I sighed and leaned back onto the couch. I looked down to see Katie smiling at me. "What admiring my beauty, Katie-Kat?"

She laughed. "And you said there was no resemblance between you and Flynn."

I smiled at her. "Well, if you weren't smiling because of my rugged good looks then why are you so happy."

"Because we have this whole crazy romantic movie about us, about our love and it's beautiful. I knew Tangled was my favorite movie for a reason." Her green eyes were shining with wonderment and I couldn't help but grab her face and kiss her.

"So I guess you could say our love is like the movies, huh."

She laughed and kissed me. "You're so corny, I don't know why I like you."

"Maybe because you're Tangled in my love?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She only kissed me again. "Yeah, I guess you could say because I'm tangled in your love."

**And the lights dim.. joking, but if that wasn't fluffly enough for you don't worry there will be more coming. You guys are great for actually reading this though. I'm also a social media junky so follow me on tumblr at euphoric-effect and Instagram and twitter at niara_janay because I like followers and if I start lagging behind again you guys can yell at me via the internet. Bye guys!**


End file.
